How Luke Met Annabeth and Thalia
by Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl
Summary: Luke and his former classmate Thalia run away from home together. They later meet Annabeth, a young girl who also doesn't have the best relationship with her parents. LukexThalia, hints of LukexAnnabeth. May change to T. 1st chapter is a songfic.
1. Concrete Angel

**How Luke Met Annabeth and Thalia**

**Chapter One: Concrete Angel**

Luke walked by some boys. Their names were James and Zach and they were known for being bullies to some degree.

Suddenly he noticed a beautiful girl around his age. She had black hair and she was looking down sadly. She was wearing a yellow dress. He had seen her before, but he never noticed how very pretty she was.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

James and Zach laughed.

"Hey, Thalia!" called James.

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

The girl, apparently named Thalia, looked up. She seemed surprised that he had spoken to her.

"Seriously, you're gross," Zach sneered. "You wore that same thing yesterday!"

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Thalia looked down and walked away, even sadder this time. She looked so sad, it made Luke want to cry.

_Oh…_

During lunch, the girl called Thalia sat by herself. Luke knew that feeling.

He wanted to run up to her and hug her, but he was worried about what James and Zach might do.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

Thalia ate her sandwich. She noticed that her sleeve had rolled up; she quickly pulled it back up.

_I hope noone saw, _she hoped inside her head. _That's a nasty cut Mother gave me last night. Speaking of which, I wish I had worn my hat. Mother pulled some of my hair out last night. Wow, a mother's love can hurt._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burdon of a secret storm_

When he was on his way home, Luke couldn't resist. He stopped her.

"Hi," he greeted. "Your name is Thalia Brown, right?"

Thalia nodded, quite surprised.

"I'm Luke Castellan," he introduced. "Want to walk home with me?"

"Yeah, alright," she answered far too passively.

About three minutes later, Thalia fell down, hit her face on the sidewalk, and started crying.

But something was wrong. She was crying harder then a person who did that normally would. It sounded like she had already been about to cry.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping her up.

She looked straight up at him. He noticed her eyes for the first time. They were a startling shade of green.

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Thalia burst into tears again.

"You seem so emotional," he pointed out, hugging her.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, Luke, I really don't," she sobbed. "My mother is an alcoholic and heroin addict. And she's _abusive_, Luke! She _abuses_ me! She bites me and hits me and…" She rolled up her sleeve, revealing several bruises, burns, scratches, and maybe even a little scar. Luke gasped.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

"It's ok," he comforted. "You don't have to go back to her. You can come home with me. My mother isn't exactly perfect, either, but she won't hurt you. We can call the police and your mother will go to jail and it'll be fine."

"I'm worried about what she'll do to me if I tell," Thalia blubbered.

"Come inside," he offered.

Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and took her to his house.

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled.

A woman with red hair came up the stairs.

"Terrible fate!" she screeched, her eyes glowing green.

Luke glanced at Thalia, still crying in his arms.

_Concrete angel_

"You don't seem scared," he whispered.

"That's nothing compared to some of the things Mother's done to me," she whispered back.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

Luke and Thalia went to the phone. Thalia dialed 9-1-1.

"I'm Thalia Brown," she told the person. "I'm being abused by my mother, Maryann Brown."

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

After a while, she hung up.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

"Oh, thanks so much, Luke!" she exclaimed.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_I am so proud of myself, _she thought. _I can't thank Luke enough. Oh, and I'd really like to get rid of Mother's last name. It's bad enough I look so much like her. How about…Grace! That was my great-grandmother's name!_

"No problem," he answered, smiling.

The police came and arrested Thalia's mother. Thalia was happy.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

Luke considered Thalia the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She probably thought she was ugly, like lots of girls seemed to, but she was so perfect.

"You're a life-saver," she said.

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

She hugged him again and cried.

But this time, they were tears of joy.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Why did I keep that secret all this time? _Thalia wondered.

_Concrete angel_


	2. They Run Away, Fluff, and Sniffling

**How Luke Met Annabeth and Thalia**

**Chapter Two: They Run Away + Fluff and Sniffling**

Luke was in the living room away from his mother, who was in the closet screaming about Greek mythology, when the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door, it was Thalia from school. She had about four bloody cuts.

"When they arrested my mother, she managed to weasel her way out of going to jail," she blubbered. "She at least quit abusing me. But she's, well, intoxicated. A little while ago, she took out a knife and started attacking me with it."

Luke glanced at his backpack he was packing.

"I'm planning to run away from home," he answered. "You can come with me."

Thalia's face lit up.

"But first, you need Band-Aids. And you need to go get your stuff."

Thalia hesitated. "But my stuff would be at my house, and that's where my mother is. Oh, wait, she's probably passed out drunk."

He gave the girl some Band-Aids and they went to her house to get her things. Sure enough, Maryann Brown wasn't awake.

Thalia shoved her things into her backpack and they ran for the door. Thalia's mother began to get up, but they were already outside.

It took them all day to get two towns or so away. They stopped to buy some food and water, then went on.

Thalia looked at her watch.

"It's midnight," she told him. "We need to go to sleep."

"Well, if you have to," he sighed. "We could camp out by those bushes."

They were heading to the bushes when Thalia screamed. Luke saw a man who was at least eleven feet tall. He had one pupil-less eye.

And he was holding Luke's friend by the throat.

Luke kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to cry out. He dropped Thalia and ran away.

"That was close," Thalia panted.

"It sure was," he agreed.

Luke took out two sleeping bags he had brought. They both crawled into a sleeping bag and soon went to sleep.

Luke was woken up by crying.

"Thalia?" he asked sleepily, opening his eyes.

"Nevermind," she dismissed, rubbing her eyes. "I had a nightmare."

He held her close to him. She was tense before, but when he touched her she relaxed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, when Luke woke up, Thalia was right where she was the night before. Her warm hand was in his, which caused him to slightly blush.

Thalia stirred. She opened her pretty eyes and blood rushed to her face.

"Oh, um, hi Luke," she stuttered. "Yeah, I kind of blabber on and on like this. I is sort of a stupid, actually."

_Oh, gods, _she thought. _Did I seriously just say 'I is sort of a stupid' to the boy I like? I really am stupid._

Luke giggled and stroked her cheek.

"No, you're not stupid."

Her face was bright red.

"How old are you?" he asked. "I'm thirteen."

"Uh, I'm twelve!" she stupidly blurted. "But I talk like a two-year-old!" She slapped her forehead.

"You're funny, Thalia. Now _do not hit yourself._"

Thalia didn't say anything to him for a while. She just sat in his lap for a while.

It was like they were boyfriend and girlfriend or something. Once she thought that thought, she just couldn't shake it out of her head.

In her opinion, she was too young to really love someone. But she was beginning to think more and more that Luke was her soulmate or something.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I sounded way harsh," he apologized.

Thalia was startled. Luke had a cute nickname for her?!

"You are so cute," he snickered. "Do you realize how hot your cheeks are?"

"Uh, no."

Now that he mentioned it, she was blushing like nobody's business.

They were just goofing around with each other and he absently started tracing circles in her hand when suddenly a scary woman with claws and wings appeared. She did not look happy.

"Oh, crap," Thalia muttered.

_It's probably not attractive to be saying 'crap' around a hot boy like Luke. Think of what that means…focus, Thalia!_

"You just spaced out for fifteen seconds," he brought up. "And there's a monster right here."

Thalia snapped out of it.

She grabbed a knife she had found on the ground the other day and decided to bring with her. Then, after stabbing the monster a few times, it died.

"That was a close one," she panted. "I'm kind of scared."

Luke pulled her closer to him.

Apparently both of them were early-risers. The sun was just coming up. They watched the sunrise together.

_Oh wow, that is pretty. Isn't that pretty? Well, at least I think it is. It's all pink and orange. It's…wow._

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Not as beautiful as your eyes, though," Luke argued.

"Whaa? B-but…oh, you're just saying that. I'm not pretty!" she argued.

"That's right, you're not pretty. You're beautiful," he remarked. "Especially those eyes. They look like sparkling emeralds."

"If I rearranged the alphabet, I'd put U and I together," she sighed dreamily.

"And if I were a compass, you would definitely be North. Sorry, Thalia, I suck at pick-up lines."

"Not as bad as I suck," she insisted.

He picked her up.

"Put me down!" she squealed while both laughed their heads off. "Put me down, Luke!"

They were interrupted by the sounds of someone sniffling.


	3. I am leaving for GOOD!

I, Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl, am leaving . Why?

I just joined a few days ago and already my stories are getting flamed. People keep saying not-so-nice things about them. Things like "OMG THIS STORY TOTALLY SUCKS!!!" "You're such a stupid loser," "Your stories are yucky," "You can't write," and all that fun stuff. In fact, I'm guessing they're all about eight years old.

So guess what? I'm quitting. My stories and I are too good for .

I would like to criticize a user who calls themself Aish Sheva. They go around calling other people's stories names like 'crap' and 'dumb cliché.' Well, guess what, Aish Sheva? You cannot do that. That is bullying.

If Aish Sheva ever insults your stories, don't listen to anything they say. Stand up to them like I am doing now.

I'm quitting . I won't take my stories down. I will finish them, but I won't post them here. Sorry to anyone who might have liked them.

I'd like to give a shout-out to good people who review because they either like it or they have some constructive criticism. Thanks, good people!

Bye.


	4. Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki

Hey:

Yep, I'm writing PJO fanfiction again! Yay! Not on this site, though.

I'm a totally different person now. Flames don't affect me in the least, I just report them and laugh my ass off at the loser that wrote them. You'd have to have the lowest self-esteem on the planet to say things like that!

I've moved to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki under the username Sparrowsong. Go to percyjacksonfanfiction dot wikia dot com.

Anyone who dares to flame/troll will be immediately banned. I'm an admin there, did I mention? :P

Bye, y'all!  
-From Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl 


End file.
